Birthday Blues
by princesshifi
Summary: What happens when it's Hermione's birthday and no one knows, except her worst enemy.


**I do not own Harry Potter, all these characters belong to JK Rowling and Warner Brothers.**

**I'd also like to dedicate this to my sister (gonnabewriter) who's birthday is on the 30th of Jan**

It was nearly the big day. Hermione had been counting down to it all month and she couldn't be more excited, while you may think a mature and smart person like her saw birthdays as an excuse to get books, it wasn't just that for her: It was a day where _she_ was the special one. No one could lessen her excitement, not even a certain Slytherin who insisted on calling her mud-blood every time they met. Her birthday was her favourite holiday (even if it may not count as one) since she was a little girl. For the first time ever she was celebrating it at Hogwarts. That was good and bad; the good thing was that all her friends were at school. The bad thing was that she sometimes felt the need to do somersaults in the middle of the corridors, which she would usually do in the privacy of her home. Whenever she had done so, she had gotten twenty points taken from Gryffindor by some uptight annoying teachers; usually named Professor Snape. She could imagine how excited she would be on her actual birthday, Snape would be getting hell.

It was the night before her birthday and she had worn out her bed because of her jumping, she could tell Lavender and Ginny were ready to tie her down to the bed-posts. Hermione wasn't sleepy and she knew it would be impossible to sleep within the next two hours. She moaned like a little child denied her candy when they had finally gotten her to lie down and when her head hit the pillow, she automatically fell into a deep sleep. Ginny watched, amused, as a huge smile graced Hermione's face from the obviously good dream she was having.

Hermione opened her eyes slowly, trying to savor the first moments of this precious day, it was her sweet sixteenth and she was ready to explode with excitement. Everyone was waking up and she was hoping that some one would wish her a happy birthday, she got dressed and sat on her bed, maybe someone would wish her before she went down to break fast with Ginny, she waited, and waited, and waited , till the only person left in the room was Ginny,. The way to breakfast was just as ordinary as everyday, Ginny telling her who her new crush was and berating Hermione about who her crush was, usually ending up with the conclusion being Krum, even though they didn't even write to each other anymore. Hermione had gotten no birthday wishes, but there was no way she would let that bring down her day.

She arrived at the great hall and sat near Harry and Ron, they were her best friends, they would definitely remember, wouldn't they? But still nothing abnormal happened, Ron pigged out and Harry talked to his friends nearby. She felt a bit disheartened, but she knew her friends cared, so she just put on a smile and ate.

Morning classes also went as normal: Neville made Gryffindor lose house points in Potions and Hermione lost house points helping him perfect his Veritaserum and thus, she was forced into testing it. She was asked all these stupid questions and it didn't even work. Luckily, there was no side affects. She messed up in DADA and Transfiguration also, so she felt frustrated, she didn't imagine her day to go like this. She felt ready to scream.

Draco's P.O.V

I have never seen someone as calm as her so frustrated, It almost made me pity Hermione… I mean Granger. I know she messed up but she looks like she failed every class in the whole year. I wonder if it was because of that Veritaserum testing session, I know I embarrassed her a bit but I don't think it would make her look so sour. The testing session was actually kind of fun.

FLASHBACK

Hermione was sitting at the front of the class reading _Hogwarts: a History,_ she had finished her potion earlier and was right now trying to ignore Snape's glaring eyes. He had gotten an idea, you could tell because of his mix of a grin and a smirk, commonly (not really) known as a smin or a grirk. He suddenly called the class to order, announcing it was time to test Longbottom's potion. I knew that it was probably gonna be right because the mudblood helped, I wondered which poor soul would have to pour their deepest secrets to the entire class, including the school's biggest gossips, Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil . "Miss Granger, would you please come to the front?" said Professor Snape, at that moment I knew I was going to mess with her head. Professor Snape told us we could ask any questions we wanted. So I asked the first which came to mind "Granger, Do you think I'm sexy?" she looked so shocked I wanted to laugh, but even I wasn't that rude. Before she could answer a shrill voice practically shrieked:

"She's blushing, O.M.G. Mudblood likes Draco!" The whole class noticed a blush of embarrassment tainting her cheeks and burst out laughing at her after Pansy's very well articulated sentence *note sacasm*. He could understand her embarrassment about being laughed at. I mean, which girl didn't want him?

END OF FLASHBACK

In the end mudbloods potion didn't work, that kinda relieved me. It was kind of unnatural for a human to be so good at everything, unless of course they are a Malfoy.

Hermione's P.O.V

Just as my terrible school day had come to an end and it was lunch, where the packages would be delivered. I hoped my parents would at least remember, after the crappy day I had I was running so I would get to lunch on time to get my parcel and eat, I was in the library and lost track of time (thus the running) and I bumped into another student. I fell and while I was getting up I planned to apologize to the student until I heard a snide voice say "Jeez, I never knew Mudbloods were this clumsy". I suddenly screamed in frustration right in Malfoy's face. He said in a mix of a sarcastic and a concerned voice "Granger , is something wrong?". I suddenly said everything in a quick rush, I would have been surprised if he understood me _"Well let's see, it's my birthday and none of my friends have said anything, I have messed up more than a thousand times today, I got embarrassed in Potions . Everyone's laughing at me, I'll probably miss the mail and not get a present and my biggest problem is YOU!" _I wasn't even sure how that came out of my mouth, I couldn't control it at all, and the truth was pouring out like a running stream.

I realized he was looking at me strangely and suddenly ran, tears pricking my eyes.

Draco's P.O.V

That was fast, I was trying to repeat what Granger said in my head and make sense of it. Only one part which I understood stood out for me_ "and my biggest problem is YOU!" _I was never used to hearing the truth and just the way she did it made my sexy self feel guilty. Then I suddenly made sense of the first thing she said. It's Granger's birthday? Why the hell didn't she tell everyone, I was actually pretty shocked Weasel and Potter forgot. They were definitely the golden trio of Hogwarts, A genius, a hero and a red-head. They were as close as Longbottom to his Teddy-Bear I found out once 'cause I sneaked into the Gryffindor dormitory to pull a prank: he was kinda creepily attached to that thing.

I suddenly realized, I could stop the sinking feeling of guilt in my stomach by giving Hermione … ummm Mudblood a gift. I ran to the Slytherin dormitory and dug into my trunk and took out an unopened jar of enchanted floo powder, Snape had given it to me only for emergencies and this was a dreadful one, I was feeling HUMAN EMOTIONS! I went down to the main room and flooed myself down to Hogsmeade. I walked until I saw a jewelry shop which looked like it could give me what I needed.

Hermiones P.O.V

Even though I didn't like him I was kind of curious where he went, I wasn't expecting him to be my knight in shining armor or anything. I don't even know why I was so worried; at least I didn't mess up the Veritaserum like I thought. I wonder why I was kind of hoping he would save my birthday when he was the one who ruined it the most. I wanted to go to the common room to talk to Ron and Harry, but the Fat Lady refused to let me in, even she doesn't seem to like me today.

I walked into something. I realized it was Draco again, but something was different he wasn't smirking, he was actually smiling. I almost had a little heart attack when I saw it, I even pinched him to see if he was real (he was not impressed). Draco's smile had worn off after that but you could still see a relieved look on his face, he suddenly took his hand out of his robes, there was a biggish box inside and I looked at him curiously and he gestured for me to open the box. I hesitantly opened it, expecting some dark magic to come out; instead I saw a gorgeous necklace which had an inscription at the back which said "_To the Gryffindor Princess who won't shut up, Happy Birthday-D.M". _I tried to put it on but I never really wore jewelry and no matter how hard I tried it slipped of, I could see Draco was silently chuckling as he took it from me and put it on my neck, I felt my cheeks heat up when his hands grazed my neck.

I only then realized that it was Supper time and Ron and Harry were probably worried about her, so before I ran to the main hall I gave Draco a quick peck on the cheek and ran away, My cheeks were flaming even hotter than before as I ran.

Third person P.O.V

When the brunette reached the main hall she saw that no one was on the Gryffindor table and she felt to giddy to worry as she went up the flights of stairs leading to the Gryffindor dormitory. Little did she know was that a surprise was waiting for her when she walked in:

**SURPRISE!**

Yelled a group of Gryffindor boys and girls when Hermione walked in the room, there was confetti strewn everywhere and gifts piled up to above the fire-place. A smile suddenly appeared on the young girls face when she saw the faces of her three best-friends and all they had planned, as she hugged everyone you could see one or two tears of Happiness fall down her face. The brunette had an amazing night and got a signed copy of Hogwarts: a History from Harry, a charm bracelet from Ron and a Make-up set from Ginny, and even thought this was the best birthday ever and she had gotten so many gifts, she knew exactly which one was her favourite.

The end

**Please Review, it would mean a lot to me, even if it is critiscism.**

**1.I know there is no such thing as going by floo in Hogwarts but that's the only way I could make this story floo powder was meant to be a special object only teachers could use, but snape gave malfoy some.**

**2.I'm sorry if my writing is confusing. I'm not really good.**


End file.
